


Sweaters and Secrets

by sippingandshipping



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF, novahd - Fandom
Genre: Camboy Aleks, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Public Display of Affection, Sweaters, Vibrators, Voyeurism, camboy, camboy!Aleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: Finally, having collected all his things, the camboy placed them on his bed and plopped down in the centre of the blankets. For the first time, James saw his face. And he practically had a fucking heart attack. Deep brown eyes stared back at him. Brown hair, messy and long, with a few strands that fell down to eye level. His lips quirked into a small, slightly nervous smile. Each feature was so familiar to him in every way. It was a face he had seen almost every day for the past 10 years. Sitting on the bed, wearing an oversized pink sweater and pink panties, was Aleks. What the actual fuck!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my writer friends was talking to me about their ideas for a camboy!James fic, and I fell in love with the concept instantly. They were already planning on writing James, so I thought I'd take the opportunity to make a camboy!Aleks fic to fill the gap!
> 
> There's gonna be another chapter for this, to finish off the story. James and Aleks are gonna do the frickety frackin in the next chapter, so bookmark and subscribe to not miss out! :P

James had had the week from hell. And he wasn’t just being a whiny little bitch about it either. It really had felt like the longest week of his life. Videos on top of other videos, skits, work at the office, travelling, all the while being sick as a dog. Thank fuck it was finally over! 

He’d burst through the door of his house, dumped his things in a pile and collapsed on his bed with a frustrated sigh. And now he couldn’t even relax, thanks to all of the pent up energy that had been building as the days wore on. As he lay on his bed, contemplating his life, he tried to think of something he could do that would take his mind off the irritation of the past week.

TV was out of the question, he was up to date with all the shows he watched, and besides, he didn’t think he could stand to just sit still for hours right now. He briefly considered booting up his PC and playing a few rounds of a game, but he wasn’t really feeling that either. He could go to the gym for a bit, but he really couldn’t be bothered. As his mind flitted from one idea to another, an errant thought seemed to jump to the forefront of his mind, and once it got stuck there, he couldn’t shake it.

He felt a small shiver run down his body and he was suddenly every aware of his hand resting on his lower abdomen. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. He should have known that a bit of sexual release would be the perfect way to clear out all the bottled-up energy from his system. He had to admit that the prospect excited him a little, it had been ages since he’d last got off.

He jumped up and grabbed his laptop from the desk, before settling back on his bed. Navigating to his favourite porn site, he absentmindedly scrolled through the categories. He normally just went for whatever video jumped out at him, but something caught his eye this time. There was a section for live camboys and camgirls. He’d heard about them, but never watched any before, and it piqued his interest, so he followed the link.

He sat for a second, deciding whether he wanted to look for guys or girls. Either one would work fine for him, but he felt like a guy could be fun right now. As he scrolled down the page, looking for something that interested him, a blob of pink stood out. He scrolled back up a little and could see that the guy was wearing an oversized pink sweater, although his face wasn’t visible in the thumbnail. It was actually kind of cute, so he clicked on the icon and started loading the stream. 

Looking down in the corner, he wasn’t really surprised by the high number of viewers. The pink sweater really made this guy stand out from the others. After buffering for a few seconds, the live video came through, and James was impressed by the quality of the camera. It was pretty much as good as the one he used every day for his Youtube videos. The camboy’s room was dominated by a large bed right in the centre of the frame. In the back of his head, James got a weird feeling that he had seen the room somewhere before, it just looked vaguely familiar for some reason, but he ended up pushing the thought aside, blaming it on his sex-starved state.

The camboy’s face still wasn’t in frame, and he seemed to be moving around the room setting up his last minute things for the show. As he moved past the camera again, James could see the plush material of that pink sweater. It looked really soft and comfortable, and he had a sudden urge to feel the fabric between his hands. Underneath it, he could just glimpse a small pair of pink lace panties, just a few shades darker than the sweater. His dick gave an excited little twitch and he groaned, low in his throat. He didn’t know why the idea of this camboy in lingerie was so arousing to him, but shit, it really was. He could already feel himself starting to get hard, and his lips stretched into a grin at the absurdity of how easy it was for his cock to get going. 

Finally, having collected all his things, the camboy placed them on his bed and plopped down in the centre of the blankets. For the first time, James saw his face. And he practically had a fucking heart attack. Deep brown eyes stared back at him. Brown hair, messy and long, with a few strands that fell down to eye level. His lips quirked into a small, slightly nervous smile. Each feature was so familiar to him in every way. It was a face he had seen almost every day for the past 10 years. Sitting on the bed, wearing an oversized pink sweater and pink panties, was **_Aleks_**. What the actual fuck!

James was frozen with shock as he watched Aleks look through the comments from the stream. A lot of people were complimenting him on his clothing, saying how sexy he looked in the pink articles, and his cheeks flushed as he giggled shyly, brushing a few stray locks of hair from his face. He looked so beautiful, and James could feel his heart melt in his chest as he watched his best friend, the boy he had loved for years. He suddenly realized the gravity of this situation with a jolt, and briefly considered just closing his computer and forgetting any of this had ever happened. This was so wrong, so very wrong. He shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t be feeling these things for his friend. But now, as the donations started to filter in, and as Aleks moved to kneel in the centre of the bed, he knew that there was nothing on this Earth that could make him leave this right now.

James couldn’t do anything but watch in awe as Aleks’ fingers delicately ghosted up his legs, tracing patterns along his skin that left goosebumps in their wake. He seemed to be extremely shy, yet at the same time absolutely loving being watched, the pink blush on his cheeks growing more intense by the second. A quiet ‘ding’ sounds, an indicator of a new donation. This one is the largest so far, and it comes with a request: “Touch yourself, I want to see you rub your cock through those panties ;)”

Aleks lets out a small breath, his fingers trailing higher until he’s palming his dick through the thin layer of lace. He makes the most delicious noises as his fingers rub up and down his length, whimpering quietly. His cock quickly hardens under the ministrations of his hand, and soon the delicate fabric of the panties is soaking wet with pre-cum. James groans deeply, finding himself in a similar state of arousal, and he hasn’t even touched himself yet. Aleks is still going, stroking himself slowly, and his cock is so hard now that the swollen tip has pushed past the rim of the panties, leaking streams of pre-cum that Aleks is collecting with his hand and using to massage himself even more. James can’t believe his fucking eyes. He’s sitting here in his room getting off to his best friend fucking himself on camera. Something about the obscenity of the whole situation makes it that much hotter, and his hand soon finds its way downwards, lightly gripping his own hardening dick through his pants with a soft moan.

The chat has grown quite excited at the show, and soon another large donation comes through with a ‘ding’. This one reads, “You have beautiful hands. Let’s see those pretty fingers disappear, shall we?”. Aleks is breathless at this point, and he nods slowly as he leans back, giving the camera a show, the drenched panties clinging to the very obvious outline of his hard cock. He raises his legs up and slowly pulls the panties off, finally freeing his throbbing dick from the confinement of the lingerie, his wet lips parting with a ragged gasp.

Reaching across to his little pile of supplies, he grabs a bottle of lube and pops the cap, squirting some onto his hands and massaging it between his fingers to warm the liquid. His hands trail down his body slowly, spreading his legs a little more to show off. He looks directly at the camera as his finger circles his twitching hole, teasing himself for a few seconds before pressing his index finger all the way in to the second knuckle, a needy whine escaping his lips as his eyes squeeze shut, hair falling in his face and a deep blush staining his cheeks. James practically growls, his hand moving faster over his cock through the material of his pants, building up a pace as Aleks loses himself to the pleasure.

Soon after, another finger joins the first, and Aleks gasps softly at the sensation of being filled, his head falling back to hit the pillows and blankets with an almost inaudible puff of air. The donations are coming in much faster now, but neither Aleks nor James are paying the quiet ‘dinging’ noises any attention. After letting his body adjust to the intoxicating feeling of his fingers pumping inside himself, Aleks starts to push deeper, crooking his fingers. He’s reaching, searching, and James knows the exact moment when he finds what he’s looking for.

All of a sudden, Aleks convulses, curling in on himself as he shudders around a long, desperate moan. The lustful noise goes straight to James’ cock, and it throbs violently, seeking freedom from the limited space in his pants. Undoing the buttons, he’s finally able to push the waistband down and reach into his pre-cum soaked boxers to take his dick in hand, a strangled noise ripped from his throat at the contact.

Aleks is completely gone at this point. Now that he’s found his prostate, his fingers are thrusting into his greedy hole at a frantic new pace, his whines and moans getting louder and less controlled as each second passes. James is stroking his own cock and building towards an incredibly intense climax, and he feels so overwhelmed by all of this. How many times had he imagined this before? Envisioned Aleks’ warm body beneath him, squirming and trembling as the pleasure consumed them both. Far too many to count. 

Aleks was so close now, his back arching off the bed as his other hand grasped his cock, jerking himself off as his fingers continued their previous work. As his own hand sped up, James could feel all the muscles in his body tense in preparation for his release, panting heavily as the elastic band of his arousal was stretched tighter than it ever had been before.

Aleks made a high-pitched keening noise as he came, his body spasming as he continued pumping his cock, shooting thick streams of cum all over himself and the bed. James couldn’t hold it any longer, he needed this release more than anything else in his entire life. 

“Holy shit. Fuck fuckfuckfuck, Aleks. Aleks!”, James husked as he toppled over the edge with a deep groan that almost verged on a shout. His orgasm hit him like a fucking train, and he stroked his swollen cock as it twitched and pulsed in his hand, shooting cum so far that it hit his chest. It wasn’t until he found his vision slowly returning, gasping for breath as he lay on his bed, that he realized he had actually blacked out for a few seconds.

He felt like every ounce of tension had left his body, and if Aleks’ current state was anything to go by, he was probably feeling about the same. Aleks was still sprawled out on the bed, body trembling slightly as he worked through the aftershocks. Even having been rucked up, the pink sweater seemed to have got hit with the worst of the cum, and James hoped that Aleks would be getting it into the wash really soon, or there would be some major staining occurring, and that seemed a shame for such a pretty piece of clothing.

The number of donations from the stream had been quite substantial, and Aleks had earned quite a bit of money in the space of only an hour or two. God, no wonder he liked to do this. Eventually, Aleks lifted himself up on shaking arms and leaned towards the camera, signing off the stream with a tired, but satisfied smile. As James sat on his bed, thoroughly fucked out and sated, staring at a blank computer screen, the complexity of the situation seemed to finally dawn on him.

He just watched his best friend fuck himself live on camera, and got off to it, and Aleks still had no idea that any of this shit had happened. What did this mean for him, for them? Did Aleks actually like guys? Why else would he be doing this? After all these years of secretly pining for his friend, he couldn’t help the surge of hope that made his heart beat faster. As quickly as the longing arrived, though, it was replaced with bitter disappointment. No. Aleks was straight. He always had been. James had never seen him look at any guy that way. You didn’t have to be gay to like prostate stimulation either. Any idiot who knew how good it felt would want as much of it as they could get.

James groaned, resting his face in his hands. This could really complicate things with Aleks. After contemplating his options, James decided to just go on with life as normal, and pretend that he had never seen what Aleks did. What he got up to in his own time was his own business. How hard could it be, right? He’d been hiding the fact that he was in love with him for years. This wasn’t really that different, all things considered.

As James went to clean himself up, he couldn’t stop thinking about how perfect Aleks had looked as he’d come undone, exactly the way James had always dreamed he would. If his feelings for the boy hadn’t been bad enough before, they were almost unbearable now, and he found himself once again saddened by the fact that he’d never get to live out those dreams in real life. God, he really was fucked…

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Aleks get down and dirty to finish off the fic haha. I suppose this is set in an AU of sorts. They're at Cow Chop, but Aleks still has the old hairstyle from when he first joined The Creatures, cause he was soo soft and ahh. But I love James with longer hair so he has his longer hair here too lol. Don't be too worried by the hair, it's just my personal preference, but this one is set in the Cow Chop timeline.

And so life went on as normal… or as normal as it could, under the circumstances.

James went to work each day. He played games and filmed videos. He laughed when Aleks made a mistake in a game and chucked a rage fit, sat and ate lunch with Joe and Trevor, kept nosing around Brett’s office just to annoy him, bought terrible gifts for Aleks just to see him cringe when they filmed Amazon Prime Time. Everything was as it had been. With the exception of _one_ tiny detail…

Every few nights, James would receive an alert on his phone. Aleks was streaming again. And every time he did, James would watch. Aleks was like a drug. This wonderfully tempting thing that was so exquisite, yet he could never truly have him. James lived for the times when he could see Aleks come undone, wishing with all his heart that he could be there to experience it first hand, to be the one that got to incite this pleasure in him. But it wasn’t ever going to happen, so he had to resign himself to watching from the other side of the screen.

 

* * *

 

This was going to be a good one. James could just tell. Work had been really intense the last few days, and Aleks looked so stressed that James knew he’d really get into it tonight. 

Soon enough, Aleks had worked himself open with his fingers, and James watched on bated breath as he held a thick dildo, slick with lube, the head teasing his entrance. He was balanced on his hands and knees, and as soon as the hard cock started to enter his hole, his arms were gone and his face was buried in the sheets. With his back arched beautifully, and his ass in the air, James could swear he’d never looked so gorgeous. His hair was covering most of his face, but James could still see the beautiful way his cheeks glowed pink as he gasped and whined into the soft material of his sweater.

The dildo moved slow at first, a languid rhythm that seemed to hit all the right spots, pushing all the way in to the base before gradually pulling out again. James could tell that Aleks was slowly losing his mind to the pleasure, and pretty soon the gentle rhythm had dissolved into something much less controlled. His cock was hanging hard and heavy between his shaking legs, and every few seconds, more pre-cum would leak from the tip and fall to the bed, swiftly forming a wet patch. James already had himself in hand, and he groaned as his fingers swiped over the head of his own cock, spreading the pre-cum that was seeping from the tip.

Aleks was moaning freely now, and it took him a few seconds before he recognised the ‘ding’ that signalled another donation. “Let’s see you use that vibrator on your cock. He’s probably feeling a bit lonely atm”. Still thrusting the dildo deep into his hole, Aleks reached out blindly with his other hand to grope the sheets for his favourite vibrator. It whirred to life with a low ‘buzzing’ noise as Aleks moved his hand back to his cock, holding the small vibrator right under the head of his dick.

Aleks moaned at the pulsating sequence that felt like it travelled up his cock and throughout his entire body, jolting at the combined pleasure of the vibrations on his dick and the solid dildo still pounding into his prostate on every other push. James stroked himself faster, and he could start to feel the fire pool low in his belly. It was all too much for Aleks. He felt like his entire being was focused purely on the erotic sensations taking over his body, and he whined again, a feeble little noise.

“J-James...”, Aleks whimpered softly, so quiet that it was almost inaudible. _Almost_.

In an instant, time seemed to stand still. James froze immediately, his mind not fully able to comprehend what had just happened. In the same second, the chat went crazy, the same message coming through over and over. “Who’s James?”

In his sex muddled state, with his mind clouded by desire, Aleks didn’t immediately realise what he’d just said. When he did though, the change was instantaneous. The vibrator and the dildo dropped to the bed and his eyes snapped open with a sharp intake of breath. He looked at the camera worriedly, and knew that his little secret was well and truly out, sighing in resignation.

“Uhh… Sorry about that. I’m usually in better control of myself”, he murmured anxiously, and his downcast eyes tried to look anywhere other than the camera. “James… he’s… well, he’s my friend. My best friend. But I’m in love with him and he doesn’t know. He can’t ever know”

When the chat asks why, he replied with a small “Because he’s straight. I can’t risk him finding out cause it would ruin everything. He’d be weirded out by it and he’d leave. And I can’t lose him…”, his eyes are starting to prick with tears now.

Holy Fuck. James felt like all the air in his lungs had been punched out of him, and it wasn’t until he started to feel light headed that he realised he’d stopped breathing. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He must be in some kind of fucked up dream where everything is perfect and then you wake up to find that none of it was real. Whatever the case was, he knew exactly where he needed to go and exactly what he needed to do right in this moment. Grabbing his keys off the table, he was soon bolting out the door.

Aleks lived very close, so it was only about 15 minutes later when he was walking through his front door, which had luckily been left unlocked. He bounded up the stairs two at a time, coming to a stop just outside the closed door to Aleks’ spare bedroom. He could hear him on the other side, still explaining to his audience about James. His hand hovered over the door knob, silently willing himself the strength to just open it. If he didn’t do this now, he never would, and with a final deep breath, he turned the handle and strode into the room.

Aleks looked up as soon as he heard the noise, and his eyes went wide as saucers as he tried and failed to contain a horrified gasp. “James! No nonono… You can’t be here. You can’t-”

James kept moving across the room and he grabbed Aleks, pulling him close as their lips met for the first time. Aleks tensed up for a second, obviously not expecting _this_ from his best friend, but as soon as it became obvious that this was really happening, his whole body melted into James’ embrace. It was absolutely perfect, everything James had ever dreamed of. The way Aleks’ soft lips yielded to his own as he gasped, allowing James’ tongue access to his mouth. The way his hands slid up James’ shirt, unsure at first, but quickly gaining confidence. James slid one hand up under the sweater, and Aleks shivered at the motion, a quiet whine escaping his throat. When they finally came back to reality, they were both breathless in each other’s arms.

“What is happening, James? Why are you here? Why this?”, Aleks’ eyes darted up to meet his own, confused.

“I was watching”, James murmured, grinning mischievously as Aleks’ eyes bulged out of his head.

“I- I thought you were straight… You never…”, Aleks blurted, looking down at his hands.

“I’ve been in love with you for years. I had to keep it secret because I thought _you_ were straight”, James breathed, and Aleks’ eyes shot up to meet his again.

“I suppose we could have avoided all of this if we’d been a bit worse at keeping secrets from each other”, Aleks laughed.

The insistent ‘dinging’ noises emanating from the computer suddenly drew them from their private moment, and they both looked to the screen to try and make sense of the spam that was the stream comment section. The viewers were freaking out. “OMG this is so romantic!” “They look so cute together!” “Is that James?!” “Was he watching the stream?” “Imagine if they started having sex right now!” “JFC that would be so fucking hot!”. The donations were no different. Since James had entered the room, the amount of money donated had almost doubled.

James smirked, trailing his hand up under Aleks’ sweater again, ghosting over a nipple, and Aleks trembled, his breath hitching. He leaned in closer, his lips tracing the shell of Aleks’ ear.

“These nice people here have paid for a show. Do you think we should give them one, Aleksandr?”, James purred, and Aleks felt like he might just about die.

Aleks had no idea what James has in store for him, but he didn’t even give a damn. All he knew is that he wanted James in every conceivable way he could have him, and he wanted him right this instant. “I- Yes, James. Yes please.. please”, he begged, suddenly feeling extremely hot and bothered.

James suddenly stepped back and moved to sit at the edge of the bed, right in front of the camera. As he gestured for Aleks to follow, he grinned at the audience, laughing wickedly. “You lovely folks all came here for a show, didn’t you? I’m sorry that I interrupted it, but I think I might have a way to make up for it”

As soon as Aleks was within arm’s reach, James pulled him into his body. A second later, Aleks was resting on James’ lap, his back to the other’s chest, and his legs spread over James’ thighs. His head was spinning at the change of pace, and he drew in a sharp breath to get some oxygen going to his brain. One of James’ arms snaked around his waist to keep him from squirming, while his other hand lightly traced along the smooth skin of his inner thigh, causing him to arch into the touch with a needy gasp. He was painfully aware of how erotically he was positioned in front of the camera, his entire body on display, but deep down he knew that he loved being watched like this.

James’ lips were suddenly at his ear, and the whispered words made him shiver. “The safe word is Red. For the love of God, Aleksandr, use it if you need to, and I’ll stop straight away. Do you understand me?”

When he didn’t answer straight away, James’ hand slid higher up his thigh with a light scratch of fingernails against skin. “I _said_ … do you understand me?”, James growled.

“I understand…”, Aleks’ voice was quiet, he was already so wound up from the events of today that he didn’t think it could possibly get any crazier.

“Good boy. I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby”, James cooed, his teeth lightly nipping at the space between Aleks’ shoulder and neck.

At that, James started to speak louder, so the viewers could hear him, although his words were all still directed at Aleks. “I love this sweater, you know? When I saw you wearing it, all I wanted to do was feel the fabric. It looked so soft. Just like you. But right now, I think it’s in the way. Your adoring fans can’t even see your beautiful cock…” At that, the arm on Aleks’ waist moved downwards, and James’ hand crept up under the sweater, fingers ghosting over the tender skin of Aleks’ belly and heading all the way up to tease his nipple, lifting the sweater as it went. Aleks’ breathing sped and small noises were involuntarily slipping past his lips, causing James to chuckle at how easy it was to get him worked up.

“My, my Aleksandr… So needy for me”, James’ other hand found Aleks’ dick and he slowly stroked his length. Aleks was still half-hard, his previous efforts of pleasuring himself having been cut short, and the denial had made him even more sensitive, his cock immediately starting to leak copious amounts of pre-cum. It was like he didn’t know what to do with his body anymore. His legs tensed and tried to close automatically, but they were trapped by James’ thighs. His hands scrabbled against the material of his sweater, one finding James’ arm and holding on for dear life, and the other reaching up to caress the soft curls near the base of James’ neck. Aleks felt flushed all over, and he couldn’t help the frantic whines that pierced the near silence of the room.

Not wanting to finish him too fast, James’s hand finally left Aleks’ dick to reach over and grab the bottle of lube from his little stash of supplies. With his fingers slick and wet, he pressed his index finger against Aleks’ entrance and pushed in until his entire digit was swallowed up by his hole. Aleks was still loose from the dildo before, and it takes no effort at all to work up to three fingers. James hums appreciatively, his cock throbbing as a fire ignites in his belly. He doesn’t know why, but the idea of Aleks already being used turns him on to no end.

James started to slick up his own cock as he leaned in again. “Are you ready for me, Aleksandr?”, he coaxed

“Y-yes! Please! James… I need you, pleasepleasepleaseplease-”, Aleks’ desperate begging is cut off with a choked sound as James lifts him slightly and positions his cock, before pushing in to the tight heat of Aleks’ body.

James moans low and husky in Aleks’ ear, his nails digging into the soft flesh of his chest. Whatever he had imagined this would feel like, it paled in comparison to the real thing. Aleks was so hot, both on the inside and the outside. The furnace that was their bodies melded together stoked the flames of his own desire, and he struggled to keep his rational mind as the fire threatened to consume them both.

After a few seconds of gasping breaths and soft noises, James finally has it in himself to start moving. The slow drag of his cock in and out of Aleks is like the most intense high he’d ever experienced, and when he starts talking again, his words come out heavy and irregular, punctuated by sounds and exclamations he has no control over.

“I bet.. _mmh_ … you’ve been dreaming about this for years… _oh fuck_.. haven’t you? I’ve been watching you.. _ah ahh_.. for weeks. You love.. to shove that dildo… up your ass. You thought about me… while you were doing it, didn’t you? You loved to imagine me.. _hnng_.. pounding into your tight little hole, yeah? But it just didn’t compare… to the real thing, did it?”

Aleks was ravaged at this point. His body felt like a livewire as every muscle and tendon screamed with overstimulation. He couldn’t stop the tears that spilled from his eyes as James continued to thrust deep into him, his tempo growing faster and faster by the second. He’d never felt this good in his entire life, and he still couldn’t believe that his love for James didn’t have to remain a secret anymore. James’ cock was slamming into his prostate over and over again, and he could feel the fire starting to spread outwards from his groin, extending throughout his entire body.

“J-James! Please p-please… Don’t stop… Don’t fucking stop..!”, Aleks sobbed, too far gone to care that he was making a mess of himself in front of a live audience. Blood was racing in his ears, so he didn’t even hear the quiet ‘buzzing’ of the vibrator being turned on.

When James pressed the vibrator against the underside of his cock, Aleks shuddered violently and moaned so loud that he was sure the neighbours would hear. It was all too much. The heady scent of sex and James in the air. His arm wrapped securely around Aleks’ waist. The rhythmic pounding of their bodies moving against one another. James kissing and sucking marks into his sweat soaked skin as if it was the only thing he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

“Come on, Aleks.. Do it.. Come for me, baby.. I wanna… ah fuck.. I wanna feel you. Comeoncomeon-”, James groaned, biting at Aleks’ neck.

Aleks almost screamed as he came, his entire body pulsing in waves of devastating pleasure that threatened to tear him apart. His cock twitched and throbbed against the vibrations that consumed his body, shooting thick streams of cum that covered himself and everything in the near vicinity. It didn’t end, though, it just kept going, each surge more powerful than the last. James was still hitting his prostate, milking him for all he was worth, and Aleks’ entire body was shaking as James lost himself as well. 

The sudden tightness of Aleks’ hole clenching around him again and again had James moaning, ragged and carnal, shuddering as his cock pulsed and filled Aleks up with hot cum.

Aleks was sobbing in his arms as they both worked through the aftershocks, and James held him tightly as he brushed his damp hair out of his face, kissing every piece of skin he could gain access to, and softly crooning things in his ear, anything at all that would show him how much he loved him.

“Shh, shh now.. You did so well, honey. You were so good for me. I love you, Aleks. I love you so, so much. You are so gorgeous, baby. I’m so happy that I get to be here with you. I love you more than anything in this world, Aleksandr.”

Eventually, Aleks’ mewling little wails die down, and his tears start to dry. James just keeps kissing him and running his fingers through his hair, doing everything he possibly can to make feel Aleks comfortable and relaxed. When he finally speaks again, his voice is hoarse and choked.

“I-I love you, too. James. It was hell to spend all those years hiding it from you.”, and James’ smile stretched from ear to ear at the words.

James’ eyes flashed towards the computer screen for a second, and he grimaced. Turning to Aleks, he grasped is face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away all the remnants of the tears from earlier. “You might want to explain to them about the crying. You don’t want them to think you were forced or anything…”, he expressed, and Aleks nodded, sitting up.

“Hey guys, sorry about the crying. It’s just been a really intense few days, and I had been hard for more than two hours, and I just had sex with the love of my life for the first time, and it felt mind-blowing… Anyway, I’m rambling. Back to the point. Everything that just happened was completely consensual, I’m just a little emotional right now.”

For the first time since things had started to get heated, Aleks and James took a look at the donation counter in the bottom corner, and they simultaneously gasped, eyes bugging out as they stared at the obscene amount of money that had been donated during this stream. It was more than 10 times the amount that Aleks had ever received from a show before. When they looked at each other, they burst out laughing at the total madness of the situation. They must have been so engrossed in each other that they didn’t even hear the donation noises going off in rapid succession.

As James wiped the tears from his eyes, he leaned in to the camera. “Alright hello, my name is James, if that wasn’t obvious enough already. And from now on, this gorgeous specimen belongs to me. Don’t feel bad, he’s not gonna stop streaming, but let’s just say that these streams are gonna become a duo act. So we’ll both see all of you very soon. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to make up for lost time.”

James beamed, signing off the stream and immediately pounced on a giggling Aleks, feeling like there was nowhere in the world he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
